Thoes eyes
by Handballgirl
Summary: When Maya runs to her class she meets the guy with the eyes
1. Chapter 1

Maya is just about to run to her class when she runs in to someone ,when she looks up from the floor after apologizing several times she sees a boy with the most beautiful eyes in the world. "OH, sorry I didn't see were I was running" said this cute boy "My name is Campbell Saunders" he says while he stretches out his hand to help Maya up. She grabs his hand and stands up then she bends down to pickup her stuff "Hi Campbell, my name is Maya Matlin" "So where are you heading Maya so I can walk with you it´s the least I can do?" "I´m going to the music room and you can walk me there if you now want to" she says sarcastic then she giggles. They walk thru the hallways and talk, when they get to her class she feels that she doesn't want to leave Campbell because he´s so sweet, funny and really cute. She looks in to his eyes and gets stuck. Suddenly she wakes up from the trance by her best friend Tori who is calling for her "Maya you're late you can flirt later!" Maya blushes when she hears Tori's comment. "Maybe I should go, see you later Campbell" "Wait, do you want to hang out after school at the dot?" "Sure, should we meet there or go together?" "I think we should go together, here´s my number text me when you end your day and I will meet you at the stairs" "Okay, see you later" she says while she goes to her seat. "Who was that?" Tori ask "None!" I answer back "I know who that was" Tristan comments "That was Campbell Saunders the youngest player in the Toronto ice hounds" "Oo, Maya is flirting with a hockey player who would have guest" Tori says "No I´m not, I just bumped in to him on the way here and then he walked me to class to be nice and that´s it" "Maya I know when a guy likes some one and I saw that he really likes you!" Tori says a little to loud so some people start´s to look at us. "Stop it now or else…" I get interrupted by our teacher who came in and the class start´s


	2. Chapter 2

Campbell ran from history lesson to his locker and threw in his books. He couldn't be late to meet Maya!

To: Maya:)

Coming in about 1 minute

From: Maya:)

Okay, I´m sitting on the stairs

He runs .

When he gets there Maya is with the girl who was calling for her at her class.

He walks behind her and says

"Hi Maya, who is your friend?"

"Oh, Hello Campbell this is my best friend Tori"

"Hello Campbell, have heard a lot about you, "she says with a smile, and Maya blushes. "So are we going?"I asked, "Sure, see tomorrow Tor", she said and waved to Tori. We walked in silence until Maya asked "So are you good at hockey?" "I guess because otherwise, I would not be playing," then there was quiet again.

We went in the dot and sat down at a window seat and I said "Take what you want I will pay" "Okay cool, then I take only an ice tea and you?" "Same here" When we got our drinks she began to talk about music and I was absolutely amazed by her passion for music. "Oh no, I talk too much, sorry" "No, no, I think it is cool that you are passionate for music as I am for hockey" Maya blushes when I say "So what do you think about me is cool?" She asks me when I follow her home "Well, I think you are funny, smart, cute and you are yourself tho ..." I get interrupted by her kissing me. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and pulling her closer so the kiss never ends.


	3. Chapter 3

I never wanted the kiss to end NEVER but I needed air dammit! As I pull away he looks deep into my eyes "What?" I ask blushing "Nothing, you just have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" Now I can't help it, I threw myself at him and kiss him like my life depended on it. This time he pulls away and takes my hand and gives it a kiss then hold it all the way to my house. Before I go inside I give him a deep passionate kiss then I giggled and walked inside and ran up to my room to text Tori and Tristan. While I was texting Tor Campbell texted me.

From:Cam3

Hi beautiful, I miss you so much

To:Cam3

I miss you to Cam3

From:Cam3

So does this mean that we're girlfriend and boyfriend?

To:Cam3

If you want to?

From:Cam3

That's all I want3

Know I couldn't stop smiling and even when I went to sleep my smile still didn't stop.

The next morning I walked to school with a boyfriend, I couldn't be happier. When I got to my locker there was a rose and a not stuck to it. I took down the rose and smelled it and then read the note and it said

"Meet me in the theatre at lunch love C" I got so excited that I couldn't think of anything else until lunch. I rushed to my locker and put my books quickly and took the rose. I run to the theater and stopped when I saw the sign that said "Watch behind you" when I turned around I saw Cam in a tuxedo and in his hand was a heart necklace. "Something beautiful for my beautiful girlfriend" he said while he put the necklace around my neck and gave me a kiss. As he opened the theatre door I lost my breath. On the stage was a table with a waiter and next to it was a cello. "I thought I could get a private concert after a romantic dinner…" "I can't believe you did all of this" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. As the gentleman he was he pulled my chair and gave me compliments on how I looked. I couldn't imagined a more perfect lunch date


	4. Heeelllppp!

**Hi my sweet followers! I really need some help from you guys. I am soooo stuck and can't come up with new things to use in the next chapter so please if you could write ideas in the rewies so I can keep on writing a good story for you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my fantastic followers this chapter may not be as long as you would want it to be but I'm having a bit of trouble to find ideas or inspiration so if you have any ideas please tell me so I can keep writing on this story!:)**

Cam

I was walking with the guys in the hallways when Maya came running towards me and jumped onto me and gave me a really fierce kiss I was really surprised but when my team started to cheering and whistling she stopped and looking into my eyes and said

"Listen I need to ask you something but I don't want to ask you right now in front of your team so meet me by my locker after school, okay?"

"Sure, but is there's nothing wrong?"

"No actually it's kind of a good thing for you and me I hope"

"Okay, see you after school!"

"Bye, superstar" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked with Tori and Tristan who was waiting for her.

I really wondered what she wanted to ask me but I didn't worry about it to much because she said that nothing was wrong so I just forgot about it until end of school. When I came to Maya's locker she was talking to Tori and when she turned around she gave me a peck on the cheek and said goodbye to Tori and she pulled me from the school to her house and when she pulled me in she started to kiss me really passionate I pulled her away and said

"Wait Maya your parents will be pissed at us if they saw us like this"

"They aren't here and so is Katie they are away this weekend to look at future college for Katie"

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yes and that's why I wanted to ask you something"

"And what is it?"

"I wondered if you would want to stay with me this weekend because it's my first time alone in my house for a hole weekend and I'm a bit scared so I wondered if you would keep me company?"

"Wow, if you really want me to I can stay but not if you're not a 110 % sure okay"

"Cam I am 500 % sure this is going to be the best weekend ever" she said as she gave me a hug and the started to kiss me again.

**Please give me some ideas cause I'm REALLY stuck so that's it for me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I got a really good review so I got inspired from it and wrote this chapter hope you like it! Ps. It might be some grammar mistakes cause I'm not the best at English.**

Maya

Cam went quickly home and grabbed stuff for the weekend, meanwhile I texted Tori

**To: Tori ;)**

**Guess what**

**From: Tori ;)**

**What?**

**To: Tori ;)**

**Cam is spending the weekend at my house!**

**From: Tori ;)**

**NO WAY! Have fun but not to much;)**

**To: Tori ;)**

**Thanks maybe you,me,Zig and Cam can go on a double date on Sunday**

**From: Tori ;)**

**Yes would be so fun! I'll tell Zig right now bye!**

**To: Tori ;)**

**Okay bye!**

When I texted bye to Tori Cam came in the front door with his bag

"Should I put this in your room?"

"Yeah sure" I said and walked with him to my room and then we sat on my bed.

We just sat there and held each others hands and looked at each other

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" he said and I blushed then he took my hand and kissed it and started going up my arm, up my neck to my cheek and then my lips. He stroke his tongue on bottom lip and I got the hint and our tongues started to wrestle, after a few minutes of making out I pulled his shirt of and he did so with mine and it got more and more intense and if I didn't stop things now we would never stop, so I pulled away from Cam and the only thing I could say between my fast breaths was

"Wow" and then we laid down on my bed and he held me in his arms and looked at each other again. We laid like that for a few hours but then I remembered that I should tell him about the double date with Tori and Zig.

"Cam…"

"Yeah" he said

"I need to tell you something"

"What?" he asked concerned

"I kind of booked a double date with Tori and Zig on Sunday"

"Oh…"

"I can cancel if you want to!"

"No you don't need to I just thought it would just be you and me by ourselves the hole weekend but it's fine it will be fun"

"Good!" I said and gave him a kiss that got really passionate for some how and that turned into another make out session and this time we didn't have our shirts on so we couldn't pull them off so I for some reason pulled his pants of and he pulled my skirt of, I was so glad I had my Victoria secret underwear on because he looked surprised at me and I started to blush but he kissed me more and more and held me around my waist tighter and tighter when he saw them. The night started to come and I decided that we should stop because I wasn't ready to go further than this so I pulled away and said

"I'm really sorry Cam but I'm not ready to go further"

"I'm also sorry Maya I just got caught up in the moment but if it makes you feel any better I'm also a virgin so I understand"

Wait is Campbell Saunders a virgin I thought to myself

"Really?" I said surprised

"Yeah, not many people think I am but it's because my teammates aren't"

I stopped talking after that and just gave him a kiss and put on my clothes then I walked out of my room and ordered pizza for us. After I hung up I walked upstairs to find Cam crying.

"What's wrong?!" I asked and rushed to his side and hugged him

"I thought you were mad at me for being a virgin"

"How could you thought that, I was actually happy that you were so I didn't need to be pressured"

"Really?"

"Really" I said with a smile on my face

The door bell rang and opened the door and was chocked, right in front of me stood Dallas

"Hey Mini Matlin, whoa you look like you've been getting some"

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there and looked at him as he pointed at my hair.

Suddenly I heard Cam's voice

"Maya is everything okay?"

Then I could feel that he was behind me with probably the same facial expression as me.

"Oh, hi Dallas what are you doing here?" he asked nervous and I looked back at him noticing he didn't have his shirt on so I could see his gorgeous abs.

"I'm just doing my job delivering pizza that you're girlfriend here ordered"

"Oh okay"

"So Cam what have you and Mini Matlin been up to, have you finally swiped you v-card?"

"What, no!" I said and took the pizza box, gave him the money and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about Dallas Maya he is such a jerk"

"You don't need to apologize for him I just hope their not going to teas you or something on Monday because of Dallas"

"Yeah, me too"

**That was the end of this chapter and I would like if you would tell me what you thought and I will try to update as soon as possible**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my awesome followers I just want to thank you guys for all the fantastic reviews I've got**

Maya

Saturday was perfect me and Cam went on a romantic walk in the park and got a little bit childish and started playing in the playground.

Now it was Sunday and the day for my and Cam's double date with Tori and Zig.

We got up at 10 and ate breakfast then I got a call from Tori

"Hey Tori, are you exited for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course and so is Zig!"

"Good I am too but I don't know about Cam"

"Doesn't he want to go or what?"

"Well when I told him he told me that he thought it would be just me and him the hole weekend"

"Oo, you mean like that"

"No because he's also…."

"He's what!"

"A virgin"

"Really!?"

"I was as surprised as you"

"Well he is not like he's teammates so I'm not totally choked but a little"

"Yeah well Tor I need to get ready so bye!"

"Me too bye"

When I hung up I went up to my room and when I opened the door quietly I saw Cam talking to his mom on his phone

"She's really amazing mom and I don't want to lose her"

"Hopefully you won't and I'm so happy for you that you're happy again" I heard his mom say

I walked as silent as I could and jumped on his back to surprised and that made him jump so his mom even got scared.

"What was that?!" I heard her say in panic

"It's just my beautiful girlfriend who scared me to death"

While he continued I stood in front of him unbuttoning my shirt and while I did that his eyes got bigger and bigger. When my shirt was off he said

"M-m-mom I need uhm need to go" to his mom, he hung up and takes my waist close to his and started to kiss my neck and I couldn't hold in my groans.

"Campbell I need to get ready for our date"

"Please, I can help you get undressed to go into the shower" he wisped in her ear and kept on kissing her neck

"Okay but not too long Superstar" I wisped back in his ear and we started kissing and lay down on my bed with him on top of me, I know this wasn't the typical Maya Matlin but everything just got hot around him. He pinned my arms on the bed started kissing down my body starting with my lips going down my neck down to my stomach.

"Oh Cam!" I groaned

"Maya you have such a beautiful body" he whispered

"Weren't you suppose to help me get undress for the shower?" I asked teasing

"Yes my beautiful hot girlfriend"

Then he took my pants of and he took of my bra but I covered my breasts.

"I think this is enough" I told him and walked away in to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and when I came back to my room in just my towel, Cam stood in his boxers and waiting for me to get out of the shower. Before he also went in the shower he gave me a kiss and I started to choose clothes and decided to go with a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans, before I put them on I decided to do my hair and make up. I did the usually make up I did when I and Cam went on dates and I straighten my hair. When I was done with that Cam came in and took out his clothes and went to the bathroom to change while I changed in my room.

When we where done we made our way to little miss steaks and meet up with Tori and Zig. The double date went really great, I hade a wonderful time and when I hugged Tori goodbye she whispered in my ear

"Don't have to much fun tonight"

"I'll try" I teased her

When me and Cam came home we started making out and clothes started to come off and soon I was just in my underwear again, Cam continued to kiss my neck and he hit the spot that made my knees week.

"Mm Cam"

"Likewise Maya"

I started giggling but then I heard noises outside my door and I threw Cam of me and said

"I think their home!"

Then I quickly but on my tank top but I was struggling to get my pants on so when I was almost done when Katie came in and was totally shocked.

"What the hell are you doing Maya!" she screamed

"What does it look like I'm doing!"

"Well it looks like I interrupted a hot make out session without clothes I suppose!"

"Cam maybe you should go"

"Yeah maybe" he said confused and grabbed his bag and gave me a good bye kiss on the cheek.

Katie watch him angry when he left my room.

"What have you guys been doing!?"

"Not what you think"

"Okay Maya I'll make you a deal, you tell me what you've been doing this weekend and I'll won't tell mom and dad"

"Deal" I said and shacked her hand

"So what have you've been doing"

"Well, I asked him to stay over when you were gone because it was my first time alone a hole weekend…"

"WAIT, WHAT!"

"But we haven't done it!"

"I hope so but what have you been doing"

"We've just been making out and today we got caught in the moment that's all"

"Okay, I believe you"

She then walked out of my room leaving me alone and I started to text with Camp

**To: Cam3**

**I'm sorry you needed to leave so quick3**

**From: Cam3**

**I understand**

**To: Cam3**

**If it helps I really enjoyed the weekend3**

**From: Cam3**

**Me too, well babe I need to go now I'll see you tomorrow**

**To: Cam3**

**Of course see you tomorrow babe33**

**Well that's it for this chapter tell me what you thought of it and if I should keep on writing in this direction!3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry that this is late but i've been soooo busy with school and handball pratice so i have no time to write.**

Cam

Yesterday was the best day of my life, Maya and I made out and maybe we got a little bit carried away but nothing to extreme. It was after hockey practice the guys started to ask me about Maya and me.

"So rookie how long have you guys went?" Dallas asked

"Not so far and I don't need to tell you" I answered

"So is she a virgin?" Luke asked

"Of course!" I answered back

"So what have you and you girl done?" Dallas asked

"I don't need to tell you!" I said

"Yes you do because we know you done something cause you got a hickey" Dallas said and pointed at my neck

Maya

It was at Tori's Tor started to ask me about Cam.

"So what did you and Cam do this weekend?" Tori said as she came towards me looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Just hanging out…" I said and looked to the floor

"Of course I get that but what else?"

"Should I be hearing this?" Zig said

"We didn't do anything!" I said annoyed

"I don't think so because Maya…." Tristan said

"What?" I said angry

"Maya you got a hickey" Tristan then said

Cam

"Crap" I thought

"Now tell us what you and mini Matlin have been doing" Dallas said

" We've just been making out that's it" I said while grabbing my bag and ran out the locker room so I didn't need to hear there comments

I was running so I


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry that this is late but i've been soooo busy with school and handball pratice so i have no time to write.**

Cam

Yesterday was the best day of my life, Maya and I made out and maybe we got a little bit carried away but nothing to extreme. It was after hockey practice the guys started to ask me about Maya and me.

"So rookie how long have you guys went?" Dallas asked

"Not so far and I don't need to tell you" I answered

"So is she a virgin?" Luke asked

"Of course!" I answered back

"So what have you and you girl done?" Dallas asked

"I don't need to tell you!" I said

"Yes you do because we know you done something cause you got a hickey" Dallas said and pointed at my neck

Maya

It was at Tori's Tor started to ask me about Cam.

"So what did you and Cam do this weekend?" Tori said as she came towards me looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Just hanging out…" I said and looked to the floor

"Of course I get that but what else?"

"Should I be hearing this?" Zig said

"We didn't do anything!" I said annoyed

"I don't think so because Maya…." Tristan said

"What?" I said angry

"Maya you got a hickey" Tristan then said

Cam

"Crap" I thought

"Now tell us what you and mini Matlin have been doing" Dallas said

" We've just been making out that's it" I said while grabbing my bag and ran out the locker room so I didn't need to hear there comments

I was running so I could get Maya ad talk to her. As soon as I reached Tori's house she came out of the front door angry.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked

"They are asking things about and saw that I have a hickey that you did" she said frustrated

"Same for me the guys won't leave me alone" I said

"I'm sorry Cam" she said and gave me a hug

"It's not your fault" I said and kissed her

"Maya, Tori and Tris didn't me…." we heard someone say and we broke apart to see Zig standing in the doorway

"Should I come back later?" he asked looking uncomfortable

"Zig tell Tori and Tristan that I'm not coming inside if Cam can't come with me" she said

Zig went inside and sooner Tori came and let me and Maya inside

**Thank you for reading I'm sorry if this is short but I need some inspiration**** to write so it can take a looooooooong time until I update**


End file.
